deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strider Hiryu
Strider Hiryu 'is the main protagonist of the video game series, ''Strider. He previously fought Ryu Hayabusa in the 28th episode of Death Battle, Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu. He later fought against Zero in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Star VS Strider Hiryu * '''Strider Hiryu vs Boba Fett (Completed) * Genji vs Strider Hiryu * Strider Hiryu VS Greninja * Hawkeye VS Strider Hiryu * Strider Hiryu VS Hotsuma * Jago vs. Strider Hiryu * Leonardo vs Strider Hiryu * Strider Hiryu vs Mega Man (Abandoned) * Strider Hiryu VS Raiden (Metal Gear) (Completed) * Spiderman VS Strider Hiryu * Wolverine VS Strider Hiryu (Completed) * Zero vs. Strider Hiryu (Abandoned) * Kakashi Hatake vs Strider Hiryu * [[Silver Samurai vs Strider Hiryu|'Silver Samurai vs Strider Hiryu']]' '(Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Adam Taurus (RWBY) *Batman Beyond *Black Panther *Captain America *Cloud Strife *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) *Master Chief (Halo) *Psylocke *Pyrrha Nikos *Raven (Tekken) *Ruby Rose *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Silver Samurai (Marvel) *The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Spider-Man 2099 *Vergil (Devil May Cry) History Hiryu was orphaned at a very young age. He was put through the intense Strider program, a training school for high-tech ninja mercenaries. He far exceeded his teachers´ expectations, and soon became the youngest student in the organization´s history to reach the highest rank of Special A-Class Strider. After reaching this remarkable rank, Hiryu was sent on a mission to kill a rogue Strider, who just so happened to be his own sister. He retired after his sister's death but was called back into action to destroy threats to humanity. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 179 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 85 kg / 187 Ibs *Age: 2,021 years *Rank: Special-A Class Strider *Occupation: Retired *Superhuman senses *Hobbies: Peace, seclusion, boring stuff Falchion Light Sword Cypher *Extendable through plasma charging *Boost wave projectiles *Plasma arrows *Deflects projectiles *Shape-shifting properties *Can destroy projectiles *Incinerates opponents Gear "Tricks" Tools *Climb Sickle *Medical Trick *Varja *Boots **Attack, Aqua, & Magnet *Jump Trick **Increases jumping height Weaponry *Kunai *Fire Trick **Launches a fireball *Ground Trick **Creates a small quake *Spark Trick **Launches a ball of electric energy **Spark Ball: Sends it along the ground Options Option A *Satellite drone "Bot" *Laser guns *Can power machinery Option B *Robotic panther *Fiercely loyal Option C *Robotic hawk *Bladed wings *Can drop grenades Feats *Avoided shadowtag bullets *Has slain armies & dinosaurs *Is over 2,000 years old *Destroyed a moon-sized space station *Slices people with bare hands *Defeated Matic, Faceas Clay, Striders & Grandmaster Meio Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery Strider - Strider Hiryu Artwork for the Famicom Version.png|Strider Hiryu Artwork for the Famicom Version Strider - Strider Hiryu as he appears NES Front Cover Art.png|Strider Hiryu as he appears NES Front Cover Art Strider - Strider Hiryu's side profile as seen in Strider 2.png|Strider Hiryu's side profile as seen in Strider 2 Strider - Strider Hiryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom.png|Strider Hiryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom Strider - Strider Hiryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 2.png|Strider Hiryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 2 Strider - Strider Hiryu with his Option B robotic panther.png|Strider Hiryu with his Option B robotic panther StriderHiryuSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Strider - Strider Hiryu as seen in the Reboot Poster.png|Strider Hiryu as seen in the Reboot Poster HiryuStrider.png|Strider Hiryu as seen in Marvel Vs. Capcom Infinite Trivia Poll Who Would Strider Hiryu Fight if He Returned to Death Battle Raiden (Metal Gear) Shadowman (Megaman) Greninja (Pokemon) Zero (Megaman) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Jago (Killer Instinct) Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Archers Category:Asian Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mascots Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Warrior Category:Bombers